tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tatia garson
This roleplay character belongs to Dee and can be found here. Early life Tatia is born on Philippines in a village somewhere in Capiz. The town is famous for having the folklores of undead and more mythological creatures. Her grandmother, Estrella Gomez Malate, is an aswang. Her cousins are expected to go with the same path as their grandmother. To rule the town in terror. The townspeople doesn't know that the Malate's are aswangs. They held a factory there which owned by the family and they basically have the town in the palm of their hands. Daniella on the other hand, never liked her mother's way of ruling. Daniella and Mark got married. Tatia was born and her grandmother loved her. She treated her like a future princess. But Mark doesn't want Tatia to be a ruthless killer. Mark wanted his daughter to live a 'human life' which Estrella deemed 'impossible'. "A monster will always be a monster." Mark and Estrella had a heated argument resulting for Mark and Daniella to move to the United States, taking young Tatia with them. Her grandmother left her a book before they departed. And whispers in her ear, "there are more like you out there, be careful princess". She never understood what that means. She grew up in the United States like any normal children, playing around and learning stuffs. But Daniella noticed something as she grew up. She suspected that she's changing. One night, Tatia was bullied by the neighbor's boy and she, as he described it, attacked him. He told them that he saw her fangs and claws and fangs. Her eyes turned blood red. The kid's parents dismisses it as probably an 'overdose on horror films'. Daniella knew the kid was telling the truth and she quickly told Tatia that she shouldn't attack people. She told her that she's human and must act human. At the age of 13, she became addicted to blood. She made her first human kill when a pedophile tried to harass her. Mark knew it was self defense but he told her not to do it again. Tatia craved and craved for blood and Daniella, as a mother, can't stand seeing Tatia like that. Mark and Daniella agreed to help her through her cravings by giving her animal meat instead. It continued to be like that until on the age of 16 an accident happened. Mark and Daniella were involved in a presumed car accident. Tatia was in school during that time and rushed to the scene but was too late. Her parents died on the hospital leaving her orphaned. Her only relative in the place, Uncle Frederick, took her in. Uncle Frederick is Mark's older brother. His wife died many years ago. He treated Tatia like his own daughter and helped her through her urges like what Tatia's parents did. Tatia wrote novels and published them under the pseudonym 'T.R. Shanes'. With the money she earned, she helped her uncle in his medications. Hemlock Grove It's normal to hear a girl killed in the woods. Animal attack is the main thing to suspect. But a'' series'' of killings in one place? That's not normal. She wanted to know what was causing these attacks. Despite her uncle's warnings, she decided to buy a house on Hemlock Grove. She left Uncle Frederick with a promise of keeping in touch with him. She reached Hemlock Grove. About Aswangs Aswangs are popular in the Filipino folklore. They are describes as beautiful women who are often shy and silent. The reason why Tatia is not at all silent or shy is because of the surroundings that she grew on. She didn't grow up as an aswang, her parents tried to raise her as human thus making her more friendly and more loud. Aswangs can be identified when you look at them in the eyes, the reflection is reversed/inverted. Also when they show their true nature, aswangs' eyes tend to turn to bloodshot eyes. Abilities Most Aswangs have the ability to shapeshift into bats, pigs, cats or dogs. Most of their notable strengths are: *Strong fangs - Aswang's fangs are sharp and strong. They can tear a person's limb just by biting it. *Claws - they have long claws in order to grasp their victim *Inhuman Strength - Aswangs can lift a human with a single hand *Regeneration - they can regenerate if they consume blood Weakness *Spice Concoction - A concotion made from various rare spices can burn an Aswang's skin. *Whip - A whip that is coated with the above mentioned liquid, having a sting ray barb tip for a hook and an enchantment cast on it can kill an Aswang. This whip is the only weapon that can destroy an Aswang's eggs too. Another condition for the whip is that, it has to be made of 2 parts hemp and 1 part seaweed. Category:Females